There are many types of articles, such as pieces of furniture, that include at least one shelf. For example, these types of articles of furniture can be in the form of a bookshelf, a side table, an end table, a curio cabinet, a credenza, etc. It is also very popular and desirable to add lighting to such article of furniture in order to illuminate the objects contained within the article of furniture. Traditionally, the lighting system is integrally incorporated into one of the fixed parts of the article of furniture and more particularly, the lighting system is incorporated into the outer frame of the article of furniture. The shelves are standard shelves that are coupled to the frame to permit, in some cases, adjustability. However, due the need for adjusting the shelves, the lighting system is not incorporated into the shelves since the lighting system having wiring that must be connected to the power source.